03030
}} is the 3,032nd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 22 October, 2001. Plot Part 1 Zoe drives past Ashley in Main Street. She stops him to ask him how he is. Ashley tells her he is thankful that he had a go at Carlos yesterday. Sean and Carlos are walking up Main Street. Sean advises Carlos to say nothing. Zoe advises Ashley to ignore Carlos. Sean tells Carlos that Bernice will return. Carlos is adamant that he is the father of Bernice's baby and he will have a say in it's future. He tells Sean he will go to the vicarage later to talk to Ashley. In Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa tells Zak and Cain that she isn't going to work on Farrers Barn this evening as she is too tired. She asks Zak what his plans are for the day, but Zak is vague with his answer. Lisa leaves for work at the factory. Cain asks if Zak is going to see his bit on the side today, Zak assures him that he is just friends with the woman but is happy to let Cain believe that he is still a bit of a stud. In Jacobs Fold Latisha is packing whilst Danny and Cynthia fuss over Kirk. Danny is trying yet again to persuade Latisha not to go back to Paul. Latisha's mobile phone rings and Paul tells her that he cannot collect her until later on today. Cynthia asks that they should all go for a drink before Latisha leaves. Cynthia leaves for work. In the Woolpack Tara asks if she can join Sean for a drink. He tells her he is not in the mood for any of her games. She softens him by reminiscing about their affair. In Jacobs Fold Latisha is still packing while Danny watches. Jason arrives and Danny goes upstairs. Latisha is glad to see Jason and thinks they should talk. Jason tells her he isn't happy about her going back to Paul. He tells her he loves Kirk and has never had a friendship with anyone else like he has with her. She tells him she feels the same and how important it is that he wishes her well with Paul. She invites him to the Woolpack for a drink so he can see how much Paul has changed. In Smithy Cottage Paddy and Emily are about to kiss when Zoe enters from the Vets surgery. Zoe tells them she is moving back to Home Farm as she doesn't want to outstay her welcome. She goes upstairs to pack. Paddy and Emily celebrate their freedom. Lisa and Cynthia are humping boxes outside the factory, they talk about Latisha and her moving in with Paul. Lisa talks about Zak and his recovery. She hides her real concern for him. Ashley opens the door of the vicarage and is horrified to find Carlos wanting to talk to him. Reluctantly Ashley asks him in but tells him he will have to wait until it is convenient for him to talk. Zak arrives at the Taylor's house with a bag of cans. Jenny answers the door. She has been crying. Zak asks what the matter is and is told that Les has died. Jenny burst into tears on sobs onto Zak's shoulder. Part 2 Ashley comes in to the sitting room to see Carlos. Carlos tries to defend his actions. Ashley cannot accept his excuses and shouts at Carlos to get out of his house. At the Taylor's house Zak brings a cup of tea to Jenny and has a can for himself. They talk about Les and how well he looked. Jenny tells Zak they knew Les only had six months to live but Les didn't want anyone to know. Jenny sobs onto Zak, telling him that she cannot cope on her own. Zak offers her all the support he can give. In the Woolpack Tricia serves Paul with another pint. She returns to the bar and talks to Jason about Paul not looking very trustworthy. Emily joins Nicola for a drink. Nicola has already had a few. Latisha, Danny and Cynthia arrive and join Paul at his table. Latisha tells him that Betty is looking after Kirk. Cynthia sends Danny and Latisha to the bar whilst she talks to Paul. Paul assures Cynthia that he is going to look after Latisha and Kirk and promises that he will never hit either of them. Lisa arrives home. She asks Zak why he hasn't eaten his tea. Zak and Cain are watching TV. Lisa asks if Zak is hiding something from her. Cain tells Lisa to leave Zak alone. In the Woolpack Cynthia asks Paul where they will be living and how he is going to support Latisha and Kirk. Paul insists he is going to make a go of things. Danny and Cynthia go to the loo. Latisha comments on how much Paul is drinking, he tells her he needs the courage to deal with her mother and if her brother doesn't stop giving him the evil eye he will hit him. Paul goes to the bar for another drink. Jason serves Paul and asks if he can keep in touch with Latisha and Paul. Paul tells him he will never see them again and insults him with a 'gay boy' remark. In Tenant House Sean asks Carlos how things went with Ashley. Carlos tells him what happened, Sean isn't surprised. In the Woolpack Latisha asks Paul to make that drink his last. Nicola continues to drink. Emily listens to her sorrows but really wants to leave. Nicola begins to cry. Jason approaches the Daggert's table and asks Latisha if he can come and see her and Kirk when they move. She welcomes him. Paul tells him he is not welcome and will have nothing more to do with Kirk. He calls Jason a freak, pushes Latisha to sit down and them throws a punch at Jason. Jason is knocked to the floor. Tricia bars Paul from the pub. Ray Mullan stands between Paul and the Daggert's and tells Paul to leave. Paul still wants Latisha to go with him but she refuses telling him that he hasn't changed at all. At Wishing Well Cottage, Lisa is cleaning whilst Cain and Zak continue to drink. Lisa asks for a drink but is almost ignored by the men. In Jacobs Fold Latisha nurses Jason's black eye. Latisha apologises for thinking that Paul had changed. Cynthia goes with Danny to collect Kirk. Outside the house Paul apologises to Cynthia for his behaviour and asks to see Latisha. Cynthia tells him he isn't welcome. Ray intervenes on his way from the pub to Mill Cottage. Ray offers to call Paul a taxi so he can go home. At Wishing Well Lisa tells Zak she is going for an early night. She asks Zak to join her but Zak insists he isn't tired and wants to finish his drink. Lisa goes upstairs disappointed with the rejection. In Jacobs Fold Latisha calls upstairs to her mum who is putting Kirk to bed. She talks to Jason about not being able to find the perfect man. Latisha doesn't share his optimism. Zak and Cain are still drinking. Cain admires his father for having another woman. Zak tries to tell him that Jenny is just a friend. Zak thinks Lisa copes well without him. Zak tells Cain he is unable to make love to Lisa since the operation. Cain finds it very funny. Zak grabs him by the shirt and tells Cain to keep his mouth shut about him, Lisa and Jenny or he will knock him into the middle of next week. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes